battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tehran Highway
'Tehran Highway '(Persian: بزرگراه تهران) is one of the nine multiplayer maps in Battlefield 3. As the name suggests, it is set in a highway in the Iranian Capital of Tehran, however since the highways of Tehran are around 180 km in length, it is probably one of the more famous highways such as the Modarres or the Hemmat. Tehran Highway is perfect for snipers due to its elevated terrain, multiple hide-outs and its dark setting. As a mid-sized map, MAVs have increased flight ceiling, lower than the mid-sized air maps, but enough to keep them away from fire. Players spawning on Radio Beacons are not airdropped. Conquest Conquest maps use the same areas, but have either three or four flags depending on server size. This is one of four maps with an even number of flags on regular Conquest. Equipment Deployments The US deployment is on elevated ground to the north, and has sight of the highway tops. A pair of roads lead past the Back Yard area, giving access to the east side and lower area. The Russian deployment is on low ground to the south. A monument stands between here and the Gas Station, and roads lead out to all three zones. Several buildings to the immediate east provide cover and vantage for long-range shooters. Each deployment has an anti-vehicle emplacement facing towards the map center. Flags Truck (Conquest Small) On small servers, a burnt-out tractor trailer serves as the middle flag. Set in the maintenance area underneath the highway, it is greatly exposed to attackers on high ground. Staircases and ramps allow foot soldiers and vehicles to travel from one side to the other. Gas Station Russians have quick access to the Gas Station and nearby buildings. A wall on a raised barrier forms a hard boundary to the west. Back Yard US forces can descend into the Back Yard area, either taking the street or running down the undeveloped hillside. A developed area to the east has garages that form 'pockets' along the eastern boundary. Both the Gas Station and Back Yard areas have one-story buildings with roof access and windows facing across the highway. These buildings continue along their respective sides of the highway. Construction Site (Conquest Large) Unfinished buildings stand on the west side of the lower area. Immediately east are portable buildings surrounded by covered wire fence. A concrete wall to the west can be demolished, allowing further entry into the area. Foot Bridge (Conquest Large) The east end of the Foot Bridge serves as a capture zone. A short wall separating the street from the lower area provides some cover. More 'pocket' rooms appear at lower street level. Rush Like Damavand Peak, Rush mode features parts of the map that are out of bounds on Conquest. Equipment Stage 1 The US attackers can make great use of their large vehicle supply, which includes an AMTRAC, two Growlers, and two Abrams tanks. They deploy from an undeveloped area to the northeast, while Russians occupy a fortified area. Firebases can be set up on the hill between the two areas, with the area just beyond inaccessible to defenders. Objective A appears just outside the two-story building. Objective B is to the north, between a building with rooftop access and a loaded trailer. Stage 2 Action moves downhill, with the Russians now holding an area corresponding to the US deployment in Rush. A winding unpaved road leads into the area, adjacent to a paved road just to the west. Attackers can however descend along the hillside. Objective A is set next to a retaining wall, shielded from view by storage containers. Attackers can occupy the area immediately above, to provide covering fire. Objective B is set in a building next to the unpaved road. At this point, both teams are limited to a single tank, and the Americans retain their AMTRAC. Stage 3 Attackers must now descend into the Back Yard area, with Objective A at the foot of an apartment complex, and Objective B in a portable building near the Construction Site. Stage 4 The Russians are pushed all the way back to the other deployment, and must defend Objective A near a bus terminal with overlooking foot bridge, and Objective B in an open garage. Squad Rush Both stages move through the Back Yard area, with the attackers starting from the US deployment. Attackers can take either the open road from deployment along the defenders' right side, or the lower road that leads to two staircases (and eventually the road ramp). The first M-COM is in a small garage building, while the second M-COM is at the base of the apartments to the north. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place on the raised roads east of the highway (Back Yard and the long approach from the Russian Deployment), with the lower section (Foot Bridge, Construction Site, Truck) added after an early patch. If one team can gain control of the upper road, they can hold a significant defensive advantage in having to only watch the staircases and ramps. They can also jump over the walls to flank skirmishers. However, the buildings on the lower west side allow long arms to cover the approaches. Squad Deathmatch After patch, Squad Deathmatch uses much of the same area as Team Deathmatch. Designer Thoughts "One of the inspirations for this map was a photo of a night time skyline of Tehran which now is basically the same vista that is available in the game. As the United States in Conquest , you start up on the hills above the city outskirts and eventually work your way into town, while theRussians start near a gas station. This atmospheric night-time map, where you can see rockets lighting up the sky, has a balanced mix between vehicle and infantry focus. It plays length-wise and starts semi-open with plenty of room for vehicles, but ends on a much more urban and tight note with less focus on vehicles and more on infantry." Trivia *When on the overpass, the player moves significantly slower and they are only able to jump off the sides instead of the middle gaps. *The size of the map in Team Deathmatch was increased in the 1.04 update, due to spawning issues. *MAV coordinates place the map in a real-world area west of Tehran, near the Fath Highway and Azadegan Expressway. * The "MAV Elevator" exploit allowed players to go to the very top of the Highway and snipe targets far out of reach of normal infantry. Mortars or counter snipers were the best way to counter these Recons on the Highway. Walking on the top of the highway itself is a bit buggy however, as the developers did make it solid but didn't expect people to walk on it, and as a result when walked on characters may "float". * Near the airspace of the US base (in the beginning of a match), an A-10 Thunderbolt II can be seen performing a strafe run. * Tehran Highway is the only night map out of the Battlefield 3 vanilla maps. Gallery TEHRANHIGHWAY SC1.jpg Tehran Highway Vehicle Combat.png|Gameplay on Tehran Highway Tehran Highway Original Team Deathmatch Version.png|Original Team Deathmatch Boundaries Tehran Highway 1.04 Update Team Deathmatch map Version.png|Update 1.04 Team Deathmatch Boundaries de:Teheran-Schnellstraße Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Night combat